


Closet

by chocobo_lolz



Series: Barisi Coming Out Oneshots [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Consensual sex briefly percieved as non-con by a third party, Love Confessions, M/M, Rollisi bromance, Unintellegent selections of where to get it on, entirely glossed over bondage kink, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobo_lolz/pseuds/chocobo_lolz
Summary: Amanda stays late to catch up on paperwork.  She wanders into the wrong closet.





	Closet

The loading wheel on Amanda’s computer stubbornly continues to turn. It’s as if, at this late hour, the machine has decided it’s shift is over until tomorrow.

It wouldn’t be the only one. The office is completely empty. Rollins _thought_ such conditions -a quiet, empty room- would be the perfect setting for her to catch up on paperwork. But it would seem technology has another idea. 

She debates just going home, but the idea of leaving this to another day kills her. She forces a restart and decides to make some tea while she waits.

“When I get back you better have your shit together,” she tells the computer, somewhat deliriously, in her best threatening cop tone.

It’s been a long day.

Further proof of this fact comes about 30 seconds later when Amanda’s yet-to-be-filled tea mug crashes to the ground, shattering to pieces.

“Shit,” she says, clenching her fist then unclenching it in disbelief. Is she really so tired that she can’t even maintain a steady grip? ...On Fin’s favorite mug... Oops. 

The closet on the other side of the building is the only one she knows of that has a broom and dust pan. It’s not exactly a closet, more like a small meeting room with supplies in it. She’s been stuck in dreadful low-importance meetings in that room more times than she can count. 

So she finds the, unfortunately, familiar room and almost turns the knob, completely unalert, before she hears a noise. 

It’s a thud, from inside. No one else is supposed to be here this late. Fin would make fun of Amanda for wearing her hollister around the office, but this is exactly why he’s wrong and she’s right. Something is going on.

She opens the door quickly but silently, her heart pounding with familiar adrenaline. She scans the room and sees nothing but cleaning supplies and a giant conference table, but she hears another noise.

It’s an exhalation of breath.

On high alert, Amanda rounds the table and keeps her hand by her hip, ready to draw. 

She sees two men, on the ground. One is faced away from her and is hunched over the other, who is laying flat on his back. Amanda's eyes are naturally drawn to this second person, because he is someone she knows. 

Carisi, her partner, is lying on the conference room floor with his hands bound above his head and his tie tied over his eyes. There’s something in his mouth too, some kind of fabric, and it’s gagging him. 

He’s naked and hard but Amanda knows that doesn’t necessarily mean he’s enjoying it. This looks bad. 

“Freeze, hands over your head!” She shouts, as she draws and points her gun at the back of the other man’s head. 

Rafael Barba, completely startled, turns around and does as he’s told.

Carisi has never mentioned being in a relationship, nevermind with a man, so the likelihood of this being consensual is low. But seeing _who_ it is he’s with makes Amanda question whether or not she’s misread the situation. 

And the fact that Carisi easily removes the binds from his wrists and unblindfolds and ungags himself without any problem _really_ makes her question it.

“Whoa whoa whoa, ‘Manda it’s fine. Don’t shoot him.”

And as if she would, it’s _Barba_ and his hands are up in surrender. 

And also, this is clearly a misunderstanding. 

Amanda puts her gun away. “Right. Sorry to disturb you,” she says, a little sarcastically. And shoots Carisi a glare “we’re talking about this later.” 

And then she leaves. But not before grabbing a broom.

~*~  
They emerge only about 2 minutes later. Unfortunately the only way out of the building goes past the break room so Amanda sees as Carisi slinks out, head down, embarrassed.

Barba is behind him with a possessive hand at his back, guiding them out. When they reach the doorway--almost too far for Amanda to see, and they, no doubt, believe that it _is_ \--Barba turns Carisi towards him and pulls him into a kiss. Amanda is surprised to see Carisi melt into it wholeheartedly.

Though she shouldn’t be surprised, not really. They _were_ just having sex in a closet, and Carisi is a wholehearted kind of guy. Amanda always pegged him as only being in all-in relationships. 

It’s mostly why she never tried anything with him.

Barba, also, should have known better. But maybe he does and just doesn't care enough. 

The couple parts at the doorway, Carisi leaving, and Barba doubling back. This can’t be good.

“Detective,” he greets, businesslike and formal. 

Amanda decides the play it the same, she nods curtly, “Counselor.”

“I’d like to apologize.”

Amanda tries not to smirk to herself as she, unhelpfully, says “Go ahead.”

Barba rolls his eyes, seeming to debate whether being nice to Amanda is even worth it. “It won’t happen again.” Is what he settles on. 

“Okay,” Amanda agrees. It’s good enough for her. She’s had her fair share of ill advised sexual encounters. And while she’s not too happy with Barba for using her friend, Carisi _is_ her friend so holding this against them would only hurt him. 

Amanda expects Barba to leave now. Because why wouldn’t he? The two of them have never been particularly chatty and today, especially, would not be the day they decide to start.

But Barba stays, and waits for Amanda’s attention, so he can stare her down and say “You won’t be telling anyone about this.” The statement is confident, demanding, but just soft enough to be diplomatic. 

She sees right through it.

Barba reminds Amanda of a scared, but privileged, politician and she _hates_ it. 

“Really? That’s what this is about? You afraid Sonny won’t just be your dirty little secret anymore?” 

Barba doesn’t react to to the jibe. “Rollins..” he begins, placatingly. 

“No,” she cuts him off, “he’s a sensitive guy and doesn’t do anything half assed, including relationships. You want to screw him, then screw him, but you better not be ashamed of it. He deserves so much more than that.”

Amanda is seathing, she can’t help but get all worked up at the idea of Barba stringing Carisi along while the man jumps through hoops to impress him. 

That’s why she feels especially livid when Barba just _smiles_ at her. “You’re a good friend, Rollins,” he says softly. 

Rollins wants to slap him. Instead she decides to lower her voice and let him know she means business. “You bet I am, and if you hurt him-” 

Infuriatingly, Barba cuts her off. “I won’t.”

“What?”

“I won’t hurt him,” he repeats, eyes suddenly soft. “He isn’t ready yet, to tell anyone, but I think he’s at least beginning to accept himself,” he says. 

And for a second Amand actually questions his sincerity. But Barba may be an ass who can outsmart the best of them, but he isn’t a manipulative liar. He only says what he means. 

Barba must sense Amanda’s initial disbelief because he continues, almost desperate for her to believe him “And I don’t admit this freely to just anyone, but you obviously have his best interest in mind, I’ve made up my mind about how I feel and I don’t plan on leaving him. Ever.” This, as far fetched of an idea as it is, Amanda believes. There’s a stubborn fire in Barba’s eyes that bleeds complete certainty. “I’m staying around for as long as he’ll have me.” 

“I- wow, okay,” she says, a little stunned. And now that she thinks of it she can see Barba, too, as an all-in kind of guy. “Does Sonny know this?” she asks.

Barba somehow manages to frown regretfully but still look confident in his choice. “I don’t want to pressure him.” 

Amanda does her best not to glance back at Carisi. He came back, probably about a minute and a half ago, and stopped at the doorway in shock at Barba’s confession. She hopes, for both of their sakes, that Barba’s fears are unwarranted. 

Caris seems to debate whether or not to make his presence known and Amanda internally wills him forward. 

Finally he speaks. “I, uh, I think like the sound of that actually, Rafi.” 

Amanda doesn’t get to see the, no doubt shocked, expression on Barba’s face because he whips around the moment Carisi speaks. 

But after a moment of the pair just looking at each other Barba speaks, “Is that so?” he asks, smile in his voice. 

Carisi’s answering grin is blinding, “Yeah.” 

Amanda decides to interrupt before any sappy make out sessions begin, or before they try to go back to the closet office. 

“I’m so glad y’all worked this out. Now if I’m not mistaken you both have perfectly useful and private apartments at your disposal, and I have work to do so…” 

They don’t listen and plant one on each other right there in front of her. 

“Well, great,” she says in exasperation and abandons her tea dreams to give them some privacy. 

When she gets back to her desk the computer seems to have finally woken up for her. She focuses on her work and tries not to worry about how long it's going to take for Carisi and Barba to leave and what they could be doing in there.

But luckily for her, it’s not long at all before the pair exits the breakroom. “Bye Rollins,” Carisi says, completely unaware of how awkward that is. And Barba nods at her in thanks. 

Amanda waves them off and watches the precinct doors close behind them. She sighs at her computer, “I hope they have a better night than you and I.” 

Deep down though, she feels pretty happy for them.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a few finished/almost finished drafts of little stories that fit into this theme of Barisi having a secret relationship and then getting caught or disclosing. I'm not really attached to any of them but I might keep posting a few into this series just to be good to my ship :p


End file.
